


Random, Shameless, Cheesy

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew how Jun had a Wonder Girls CD in his car but when he made such a scene of singing along with it, it’s obvious that it’s not a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random, Shameless, Cheesy

Sho didn’t expect it when he opened his door and found Jun at his doorstep. It was his free day. It was Jun’s free day too, as far as he knew. But they didn’t have any arrangement that required Jun to be at his place so early in the morning.  
  
Jun didn’t waste much time and did as he pleased without asking permission from Sho. He grabbed Sho’s second phone - the one Sho used for family and close friends - and Sho’s wallet, then snatched Sho’s jacket before returning to the door.  
  
“We’re leaving,” Jun beamed from behind his sunglasses and pulled Sho by his wrist.  
  
Sho, who wasn’t prepared for it, couldn’t stand his ground and stumbling forward confusedly, “Hey- wait- where to?”  
  
Jun just smiled as he picked up Sho’s sandals from the shoes rack and locked the door. It didn’t require much effort to drag Sho to his car, after all.  
  
*******  
  
“You could at least call beforehand,” Sho mumbled as his eyes scanned the houses that they’re passing, “What if I have an appointment to attend to, for example?”  
  
“You don’t have anything today aside from working out and more working out,” Jun said. He had checked it first, of course, “Your body is fine, it can survive missing a course of workout. It will still be smoking hot anyway.”  
  
Sho kept pouting but there’s a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. He had been hyperconscious about his body lately and getting a compliment about it made him secretly happy inside. He didn’t let it show too much, though, “Still..”  
  
Jun smiled and with one hand he opened the drawer on his dashboard. He retrieved a cap and put it on Sho’s head, pulling it down so it covered Sho’s eyes, “There, you better just sleep now. I’ll wake you once we arrived.”  
  
“Nah,” Sho opened the cap and put it back to the drawer. He’s used to sleep in the car when he’s on a long trip but it was Jun who was driving, he didn’t feel right to do it.  
  
“Don’t pout,” Jun giggled.  
  
Sho turned his head to the window.  
  
“Come on, handsome. You look gorgeous when you smile,” Jun’s hand wandered to Sho’s chin as he coaxed.  
  
Sho shook Jun’s hand off of him but it was obvious that he’s getting softer by the gesture. Jun, of course, noticed this and he decided to put a random CD to the player.  
  
No one knew how Jun had a Wonder Girls CD in his car but when he made such a scene of singing along with it, it’s obvious that it’s not a problem at all.  
  
“Nobody, nobody but you~,” Jun sang in an exaggeratedly high voice and poked Sho’s cheek with his index finger on the last word.  
  
Sho tried his best to suppress his laughter but he’s failing fast.  
  
“I want nobody, nobody but you~,” Jun continued, swirling his finger in the air before landing it on Sho’s cheek once again.  
  
Sho let his defense crumble and laughed out loud. Because, how can he not when a super idol like Matsumoto Jun sang like he got his butt pinched with a giant tweezers while squirming on his seat like a kid with too much sugar on his system?  
  
Jun grinned and lowered his sunglasses for once. He took a water bottle and used it as a microphone, “Come on, Sakurai san, I know you can.”  
  
They ended up filling the car with artificially high voices and loud laughter, exchanging tickled looks when another song came up and they could sing to it just fine.  
  
An hour was spent like it was just a minute.  
  
*******  
  
“A lake,” Sho breathed out after they got down from the car, “A lake, Matsumoto Jun. You dragged me out on my precious day off to a lake.”  
  
“Good eyesight, Sakurai san. Ten out of ten. Perfect!” Jun answered lightly while passing Sho’s sandals to its owner.  
  
Sho got out from his slippers and put on his sandals. He narrowed his eyes comically and said, “You’re not Matsumoto Jun, aren’t you? Oy, Ohno kun, get out from MatsuJun’s body!”  
  
Jun laughed and rolled his eyes, “He doesn’t drive, you moron.”  
  
“You know it’s a lie. He’s just lazy,” Sho pointed out.  
  
“He’d take Nino, not you,” Jun strolled towards the water while stretching his arms.  
  
“Water is involved - he’d take me,” Sho followed Jun and he took a deep breath, “Oh my, it feels good.”  
  
“I don’t have fishing equipment with me, your argument is invalid.”  
  
“That man can catch fish with only hands.”  
  
“Mesmerizing,” Jun tested the water with his toes - it was cold, “Why are we talking as if it’s possible that I have Leader in my body again?”  
  
“Because..,” Sho stretched his arms and looked around. He made a funny questioning face when he continued, “Lake?”  
  
“Sssh..,” Jun suddenly turned until his face was just two inches away from Sho’s, his index finger attached to his lips, “The lake will be offended. It’s not the lake’s fault.”  
  
Sho was taken aback by the bizarre respond. When Jun grinned and winked at him, Sho finally let out a disbelieving laugh, “So now you’re on the lake’s side, huh?”  
  
“I am,” Jun answered immediately, “I’d be drowning if I’m in the middle of it.”  
  
Sho didn’t see it coming but it was clever so he just laughed and tried to pinch Jun for it. Jun, because apparently he still had his right mind, avoided the deadly pinch and started to run away, splashing water with his ultimate kicks towards Sho.  
  
“It’s cold, you little-,” Sho covered his face from the splash and chased after Jun. Jun had the guts to stick out his tongue and Sho did his best to catch the unusually childish Jun.  
  
They’re running and laughing and forgetting that they’re idols in their thirties for a while. There were only a few people around and most of them are elderlies taking a morning walk. An old woman seemed to recognize them but she just smiled fondly as she saw them running like little kids. Jun waved at her, Sho waved at her, she waved back, and that was really it.  
  
Sho was the first one to pant and give up on running. He held his stomach, bending forward and slowing his pace rapidly while waving at Jun, “It’s not good. Not good. Come here.”  
  
Jun turned and walked backwards away from Sho, “No pinching?”  
  
“No pinching,” Sho tried to catch his breath.  
  
“Kiss?” Jun tilted his head and smiled menacingly.  
  
Sho, out of reflect, looked around for audience. It was a prime material for gossip magazine for sure and he would really like to avoid it. But then, there’re only some friendly looking elderlies around them. They did watch Sho and Jun, but they only smiled and giggled to that, no more.  
  
Somehow, it made Sho felt a lot younger than he actually was and it gave Sho the guts to look at Jun challengingly while answering, “One kiss. Three seconds, no more.”  
  
“A full minute and I’m going to come to you running,” Jun laughed.  
  
“Ten seconds,” Sho was playing hard to get. An old lady laughed at that.  
  
“Twenty,” Jun blew a kiss to Sho and turned to the old lady, “Twenty is fair, right, Baa chan?”  
  
The old lady nodded eagerly and gave them a thumb up.  
  
“Is it, Baa chan?” Sho whined. Then he nodded, “Okay then, twenty. On the cheek. Because that’s how good kids do kisses. Right, Baa chan?”  
  
The old lady laughed but she nodded anyway.  
  
Jun threw a betrayed look at the lady and pouted. He walked towards Sho anyway, though, “Fine then. I’m not a kid, tho.”  
  
“But you sure look like one,” Sho laughed and waited for Jun. Once Jun was within his reach, Sho unexpectedly tackled him and pinned him on the ground, tickling the younger without mercy.  
  
“You liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!” Jun accused. His laughter left him breathless and he was helpless under Sho.  
  
“I said no pinching, not no tickling,” Sho said. He was breathless too, Jun’s struggle was by no means weak.  
  
Jun squirmed. Strands of grass got caught in his hair but he didn’t care. He laughed and screamed and wiggled until his face was beet red.  
  
When finally Sho was out of breath, they stopped and looked into each other’s eyes intently.  
  
“Wow, this feels like a cheap romantic drama scene,” Sho giggled.  
  
“Geez, you ruined the moment,” Jun slapped Sho’s back playfully. He was still underneath Sho but he didn’t mind it at all.  
  
Then Sho dived in to press his lips on Jun’s soft cheek, “There. Your kiss.”  
  
“That’s not even a second, Mister,” Jun chuckled.  
  
Sho pressed his lips on Jun’s other cheek and made a ridiculously loud kissing voice with it. He moved to the other cheek again and began to kiss Jun’s cheeks alternatingly in a fast speed. The voices were just too ridiculous that Jun couldn’t help but guffawed happily to that.  
  
“I lost count,” Sho hovered on top of Jun after his attack.  
  
“Three more seconds,” Jun stuck out three of his fingers.  
  
“Liar. I know you lost count too,” Sho playfully scolded. But he dived in for three others kisses and rolled their bodies so that Jun was on top of him now.  
  
“You know Baa chan was watching, right?” Jun stole a kiss on Sho’s lips.  
  
“Uhn,” Sho tidied Jun’s fringe with his delicate fingers, “I was giving her something good to watch.”  
  
“Shameless,” Jun laughed fondly.  
  
Sho shrugged, “Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“Unless the fact that you couldn’t catch me,” Jun teased and stood up.  
  
“Oy-”  
  
“Come on, I want to ride that duck boat. And you’re going to do the pedaling, muscleman,” Jun didn’t let Sho protest and pulled the older towards the lake.  
  
*******  
  
“There, there,” Jun pointed to the stranded side of the lake, “Come on, I want to go there.”  
  
Sho gave his best in pedaling, “At least, help me!”  
  
“No,” Jun stuck out his tongue and splashed water to Sho.  
  
Sho dodged it in one sudden movement and their boat rocked like crazy. They became panic and held the edge of the boat tightly.  
  
“O- okay, no joking here,” Sho went pale.  
  
Jun was pale too, “Y- yeah. No joking.”  
  
They continued pedaling - Jun finally helped - and when they finally met the ground, they exhaled relieved breaths together. They looked at each other for that and started to laugh to castaway the horror.  
  
“Coward,” Sho dared to say.  
  
“Oh, like you did better than me, old man,” Jun retorted. Then he mimicked Sho in the most ridiculous way, “N- N- No joking hereee~”  
  
“I didn’t do that!”  
  
“Oh, you did,” Jun really didn’t know when to stop. He widened his eyes and shook his body slightly, imitating Sho with much exaggeration, “N- N- No jokiiiing~”  
  
“You little-,” Sho tackled Jun once again and they wrestled on the edge of the lake. Stupid, really, because falling to the water was inevitable that way.  
  
Their screams were heard until the other side of the lake. A few elderlies craned their necks in worry, couldn’t really see them but obviously heard them.  
  
“It’s okay!” Sho shouted first and foremost, “We’re fine!”  
  
“Just a splash!” Jun added, not wanting to make those kind souls worried.  
  
“A splash my ass,” Sho whispered while laughing at themselves. They were soaking wet and their limbs were tangled in the strangest way possible.  
  
“A big, big splash, apparently,” Jun whispered back. He tried to stand up but he tripped on Sho’s leg and fell into the water again.  
  
“Ouch!” Sho shouted but he was still giggling, “Pebbles- butt-“  
  
“Don’t get pebbles in your butt,” Jun whispered and they laughed until their limbs were weak.  
  
“I don’t fancy pebbles in my butt unless-”  
  
Jun slapped Sho’s head as his laughter became louder and louder, “Not the dirty mind, Sakurai san.”  
  
Sho laughed until he teared up, “Come on, get up. Or Obaa chan will call a firefighter for us.”  
  
“We’re in a lake, not on top of a tree,” but Jun stood up anyway. He stretched his arm for Sho.  
  
Sho took Jun’s hand and let Jun pull him. Using the force, he threw himself to Jun and stole a wet kiss on the mouth.  
  
Jun blushed like crazy and gaped. Sho saw the reaction and chuckled to it, giving another kiss to drag Jun back to reality.  
  
“You-,” Jun slapped Sho hard to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“It’s just a bonus! A bonus!” Sho escaped and ran away from the water.  
  
Jun followed and he folded his arms close to his chest. He shivered due to the cold water and Sho noticed that.  
  
“Hey,” Sho got back to meet Jun halfway. His tone was serious this time, “Cold? Come here, come here, don’t stay in the water for so long.”  
  
Jun reached Sho’s arm and already felt warm by the sudden change of Sho’s attitude. He smiled sheepishly and sat on a tree stump when Sho told him to.  
  
“Here, jacket,” Sho opened his jacket.  
  
Jun snorted a laugh, “It’s soaked too, stupid.”  
  
Sho looked at his jacket and laughed at his own stupidity. He wrung it until most of the water came out and wrapped it around Jun’s body anyway.  
  
“I bet you just want to show off your body to the ladies there,” Jun said.  
  
“Well-,” Sho ran his hand along the side of his body and held his breath so that his belly look flatter.  
  
Jun punched the belly playfully and they laughed. Again.  
  
Sho did it so subtly but he sat really close to Jun, sharing his warmth with Jun by rubbing their bodies together and circling his arm around Jun’s shoulder.  
  
The laughter faded out and Sho said, “Let’s just go home, ne?”  
  
“Bored?” Jun asked.  
  
“No. But you’re wet. In the way that I don’t like,” Sho took Jun closer.  
  
“Shall we turn it to the way that you like?” Jun suggestively wink.  
  
Sho laughed, “No, not now. I don’t want you to get sick, Jun. It’s almost the time you get your hay fever too.”  
  
“Geez, you’re hoping that I’ll get the damned hay fever?”  
  
“No. I’m just preparing for the worst. Besides, it’s noon already. It’s time for you to get your lunch.”  
  
“You sounded like my mother,” Jun rolled his eyes but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, “I brought lunch, by the way. It’s in the car.”  
  
“We can eat it in the car. On the way home. With the heater on,” Sho insisted gently, “I’ll drive so you can eat.”  
  
Jun hesitated. He really liked the lake.  
  
“Please?” Sho shot a puppy-like gaze.  
  
Jun stood up finally. He suddenly smirked, “The last one to get into the boat has to pedal all the way back!”  
  
Jun started to run before Sho even had the time to digest the words.  
  
*******  
  
“My car seat,” Jun groaned. They had made the seat soaked wet too.  
  
“I’ll take care of it later,” Sho said while driving.  
  
“Open your mouth- We could have waited until we’re dry!” Jun shoved another sushi to Sho’s mouth and then to himself.  
  
“Then you’ll get sick for sure - oh, this is really good - you act like princess when you’re sick.”  
  
Jun huffed and continued shoving food to hungry mouths.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sho asked, “So, what’s the occasion, really?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“There must be something.”  
  
“I’m just- paying my debt, that’s all,” Jun answered reluctantly.  
  
“What debt?” Sho furrowed his brows.  
  
“You didn’t get the chance to do what youngsters do-”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You said it on Shiyagare. When you met that couple by the bay.”  
  
Sho remembered, “Oh, that.”  
  
“Yeah, I think it’s not only because you went to an all-boys school, but also because you spent most of your free time tutoring me, so.. yeah,” Jun blushed and looked outside the window.  
  
Sho gaped, trying to digest everything. Then he laughed fondly, “Oh my God, Jun.”  
  
“Don’t laugh at me. I know it’s stupid but-”  
  
“Sssh,” Sho covered Jun’s mouth, preventing the younger from talking any further, “First, it’s not your fault at all. Second, I don’t really want it anyway. I mean, I can spend my time on your room, it’s so much better in so many ways. And third..”  
  
Jun waited expectantly.  
  
Sho tore his eyes from the road to look at Jun as he said this, “It’s not stupid. It’s sweet. So, let me bring you to a cinema tonight so we can do another round of random, cheesy, shameless date. Alright?”  
  
Jun’s eyes widened. His cheeks went crimson red. When Sho released his hand from Jun and smiled sweetly, Jun swore his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Then, Jun sneezed so hard it felt like his nose would fall off.  
  
Sho turned in worry, “You okay?”  
  
“Uh, Sho kun,” Jun started, “I think we had enough of randomness and shamelessness in one day, what if we go for cuddle and hot choco instead? In your place, perhaps? I have my sleepover bag ready.”  
  
Sho laughed and patted Jun’s cheek, “As long as I’m with you, Princess.”  
  
“I’m not princess,” Jun scoffed.  
  
Jun inserted the Wonder Girls CD to the player again and they fell into squeaking mess all over again, with Sho bopping his head to the clapping sound and Jun poking Sho’s cheek with chopsticks this time.


End file.
